Joseph Duncan
| birth_place = Bakersfield, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Arvin, California | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Joseph Duncan (October 23, 1977) is a professional wrestling ring announcer and broadcast commentator, known primarily for his work with California independent promotion Vendetta Pro Wrestling, but has also worked with Elite Pro Wrestling (defunct), MEX PRO, Central California Wrestling and Championship Wrestling From Hollywood. He also worked with All Pro Wrestling, performing various duties. Duncan was born in Bakersfield, California, and had grew up in-and-around the area. Although moving several times to different parts of the state, his family would eventually return to the area. As a child, Duncan was a huge fan of professional wrestling, especially World Wrestling Federation programming. Duncan graduated from Arvin High School in Arvin, California in 1995, and soon after entered into the United States Navy. Upon returning home, he began doing public address announcing at Kovacevich Park in Arvin in 2000 for Arvin Little League Baseball, which he would continue to do regularly until 2006. In September 2003, Duncan began performing the same tasks for the Bear Mountain Grizzlies of the Golden Empire Youth Football league at Frank Barle Stadium at Arvin High, a job which he still does today. In August of 2003, Duncan joined Elite Pro Wrestling, making his debut in October of the same year ring announcing an event at The Dome in Bakersfield, California which featured a tournament for the vacant Elite Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. This event turned out to be the final event for EPW, as it's next scheduled event was cancelled hours before doors were to open. Duncan had also begun work on overhauling and updating EPW's website, but work on the project ceased when the promotion was closed. Duncan then began taking classes in Business Administration at Santa Barbara Business College in Bakersfield, earning an associate degree. He contacted All Pro Wrestling about possibly ring announcing, when APW inquired whether Duncan would be interested in promoting for APW in the Kern County area. APW had previously ran an event in December 2003 at The Dome in Bakersfield, the same building in which Duncan had announced for EPW. Following a fallout with APW management in 2004 over being unable to secure a profitable deal to run events at The Dome, Duncan was forced to end his relationship with APW, and was not involved with professional wrestling again until 2009, when he again started working with APW as public relations director. In August 2008, Duncan began working in online radio with Fired Up Radio, becoming a co-owner, and working as an on-air talent, as well as public relations, talent relations, and producing audio clips. Duncan remained with the station until it shut down in April, 2010. While with Fired Up Radio, Duncan would produce radio commercials for upcoming APW Gym Wars events and have them air on the station. In September 2010, Duncan began working with Vendetta Pro Wrestling, performing online public relations tasks, as well as performing various backstage duties. In December 2010 at Vendetta Pro Winter Wonder Slam in Atascadero, California, Duncan returned to ring announcing. Since then, Duncan has ring announced a number of events, often substituting for ring announcer Donald DeNoyer, and had also done broadcast commentary as part of SCR Productions online broadcasts of Vendetta Pro events. Since October 2011, Duncan began doing commentary for DVD, produced by Highlight Media. In March 2012, Duncan began working as the (kayfabe) "Interim" Commissioner of Vendetta Pro Wrestling. On February 25, 2012, Duncan ring announced the inaugural MEX PRO event, Los Angeles Occupied. As of May 2012, Duncan no longer works directly with All Pro Wrestling, although there is still an association with APW through their partnership of promoting the Unified Tag-Team Championships with Vendetta Pro. In 2013, Duncan worked as ring announcer for Championship Wrestling From Hollywood for a few tapings, and rejoined MEX PRO on their return event "Live and Die By The Code". Outside of Wrestling Duncan performs public address announcing for the Bear Mountain Grizzlies of the Sequoia Youth Football league in Arvin, California, as well as for Arvin High School Varsity basketball and Freshman football, as well as filling in when needed for the Junior Varsity and Varsity Football games. Duncan also occasionally still performs public address announcing duties for Arvin Little League Baseball, and has done so for other Golden Empire Youth Football league teams on occasion. Duncan was an official with the California Basketball Officials Association and the Kern County Officials Association from 2003 to 2010 as a referee for High School and Jr. High basketball, and has officiated flag football, softball, youth basketball and little league baseball. Duncan has an associate degree in Business Administration, as well as a diploma in Network Systems Administration from Santa Barbara Business College. He served in the United States Navy on active duty from September 1995 to September 1999, as an Aviation Boatswains Mate-Equipment (ABE), reaching paygrade E-3 (Airman) and had been selected for advancement to paygrade E-4 (Petty Officer Third Class) but had left active duty prior to advancement. Facts *'Education' :*Arvin High School, 1995 :*Santa Barbara Business College, 2004 - A.o.S. in Business Administration :*Santa Barbara Business College, 2008 - Diploma in Network Systems Administration Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' **Central California Promoter - 2004 **Director of Public Relations - 2009-2012 *'Vendetta Pro Wrestling' **Director of Public Relations - 2010–Present **Interim Commissioner (kayfabe) - 2012 **Vendetty Award - MVP - 2012 **Commissioner (kayfabe) - 2013 Videos External links and references *All Pro Wrestling *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *MEX PRO Wrestling *Highlight Media Category:2003 debuts Category:Ring Announcers Category:Announcers Category:1977 births Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Commentators Category:California wrestlersCategory:Living people